Parce que je t'aime
by Etoile7
Summary: "Hermione sourit en repensant à la nuit torride qu'elle avait passée avec Drago. Drago, l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout, avec qui elle voulait passer sa vie. Mais elle perdit son sourire lorsqu'elle se souvint de ce qu'elle devait lui annoncer." Hermione et Drago s'aiment. Mais une révélation d'Hermione ébranlera leur couple. Réussiront-ils à traverser cette épreuve ?


Bonjour à tous, me voilà de retour avec un nouveau Dramione! J'ai eu une petite idée pour un OS soudainement et je l'ai tout de suite écrite! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

Mai 1999

Un rayon de soleil traversa la fenêtre et éclaira la chambre, révélant un corps endormi dans le lit. Hermione Granger, 19 ans, dormait paisiblement après avoir passé une nuit de rêve dans les bras de Drago Malefoy.

Un an plus tôt, Harry Potter avait mis fin à la guerre qui avait divisé le monde sorcier, en tuant Voldemort. La paix était revenue et chacun se reconstruisait, avec, souvent, la douleur d'avoir perdu un être cher. George Weasley, terrassé par la mort de son jumeau, avait sombré dans le désespoir. Mais grâce à l'aide de sa famille, il avait peu à peu repris goût à la vie. Il vivait désormais avec Angelina, sa petite amie. Harry et Ginny avait recommencé à sortir ensemble après la bataille de Poudlard. Ils s'étaient fiancés au début de l'année et filaient le parfait bonheur. Hermione, quant à elle, avait quitté Ron. Elle avait rapidement réalisé qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui. Le jeune homme avait souffert de leur séparation car il aimait profondément Hermione. La sorcière s'était ensuite beaucoup rapproché de Drago, qu'elle avait revu après la fin de la guerre. D'un accord commun, ils avaient décidé de conclure une sorte de trêve. Trêve, qui n'avait jamais pris fin car ils étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre et s'étaient installés ensemble. Cela faisait six mois qu'ils vivaient dans leur petit appartement en plein cœur de Londres. Drago avait commencé une formation d'Auror et Hermione travaillait au département de la justice magique.

Sentant le soleil effleurer sa peau, Hermione se réveilla tout doucement. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et se redressa dans son lit, les cheveux en bataille. Elle sourit en repensant à la nuit torride qu'elle avait passée avec Drago. Drago, l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout, avec qui elle voulait passer sa vie. Mais elle perdit son sourire lorsqu'elle se souvint de ce qu'elle devait lui annoncer. Il serait triste, fou furieux, il se sentirait trahi mais elle devait lui dire. Elle avait essayé de lui annoncer la veille mais il l'avait embrassé, l'avait pris dans ses bras pour filer dans leur chambre et elle n'y avait pas repensé, occupée à une toute autre activité.  
Elle enfila rapidement une chemise appartenant à Drago et sortit de la chambre en baillant. Elle se posta dans l'encadrement de le porte de la cuisine et regarda un instant le tableau qui s'offrait à elle. Vêtu d'un simple boxer, Drago s'affairait à préparer le petit déjeuner. Il était rare qu'il le fasse, mais ce matin-là, il avait décidé de faire plaisir à Hermione. Il sourit en la voyant entrer. Elle s'approcha de lui, posa sa tête sur son torse et il enroula ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme.

-Merci, dit-elle.

En entendant les tremblements de sa voix, Drago demanda, inquiet:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mione ?

Elle se détacha de lui et plongea son regard dans le sien:

-Drago, je suis enceinte.

Il y eut un moment de silence puis le jeune homme explosa de joie.

-C'est formidable! Je t'aime Mione!

Il la souleva et la fît tournoyer en riant.

-Je vais être papa!

Il la reposa et l'embrassa avec ferveur et passion. Hermione répondit à son baiser avec tout l'amour qu'elle pouvait y mettre car elle savait que ce baiser était sûrement le dernier.

-Tu le sais depuis combien de temps ?

-Je l'ai su hier matin. Drago, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

La joie du Serpentard retomba aussitôt en voyant l'air triste et désespéré d'Hermione.

-Je ne sais pas si cet enfant est le tien.

Il y eut un long, très long silence.

-Comment ça, tu ne sais pas si cet enfant est le mien ? articula t-il difficilement. Ça fait huit mois qu'on est ensemble.

-Je sais. Mais...

-Ne me dis pas que...

Hermione baissa les yeux et cela ne pût que confirmer ce que Drago pensait. Il croisa les bras et attendit qu'elle s'explique.

-J'avais un peu bu...il a proposé de me raccompagner...et puis je n'étais pas dans mon...état normal à cause de l'alcool, tu n'étais pas là et...et...on a couché ensemble.

Hermione m'a trompée, pensait Drago, elle m'a trompée. Ses mains se mirent à trembler, la colère le gagnant peu à peu.

-Je ne voulais pas te le dire, continua Hermione au bord des larmes, je savais comment tu réagirais. Mais hier, j'ai su que j'étais enceinte. Enceinte d'un mois. Et...je...t'ai trompé il y a un mois. Ce bébé n'est peut-être pas le tien, c'est pour ça qu'il fallait que je te le dise. Je suis désolée, Drago, désolée de t'avoir trompée. Je t'aime tellement.

-Si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu n'aurais jamais fait ça! hurla t-il. Alors, comme ça, quand je suis en mission, madame s'amuse au lit avec un autre!

-Je suis déso...

-J'en ai rien à faire de tes excuses! On était heureux, on n'avait aucun problème, on s'aimait, et toi, tu as tout gâché! Et en plus de m'avoir trompé, tu es enceinte de ce salaud!

-Drago, c'est peut-être ton bébé. Je sais seulement que je suis enceinte d'à peu près un mois. Tu n'est parti en mission que deux jours. On a fait l'amour avant et après. Alors il y a des chances que ce soit ton enfant.

-Il y a aussi des chances que ce soit le sien! cria Drago, fou de rage et de désespoir.

Il attrapa le premier objet qui lui tomba sous la main, en l'occurrence un verre de jus de citrouille, et le fracassa contre un mur. Hermione restait plantée au milieu de la cuisine, en larmes.

-Peux tu au moins me dire qui c'est ? demanda t-il d'une voix pleine de colère et de tristesse.

-Je n'en sais rien, balbutia Hermione, c'était un inconnu. Je ne l'ai plus jamais revu. S'il te plaît Drago, pardonnes moi.

-NON JE NE TE PARDONNERAI PAS! TU AS PR…F…R… ALLER VOIR AILLEURS QUAND JE N'…TAIS PAS LÀ! TU M'A TRAHI, TROMP…! hurla t-il. ON S'ETAIT PROMIS DE TOUJOURS S'AIMER. JE VOULAIS PASSER MA VIE AVEC TOI! MAIS C'EST FINI!

Il lui lança un regard froid, sortit de la cuisine et entra dans leur chambre. Hermione, ne le suivit pas, comprenant qu'il allait faire sa valise. Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, habillé, son sac de voyage à la main. Il passa devant elle sans la regarder, claqua la porte de l'appartement et transplana.

oOo  
Octobre 1999

Hermione caressa son ventre rond, attendant avec impatience les résultats du test qu'elle venait de passer.

Cinq mois plus tôt, Drago l'avait quitté. Elle ne s'en était jamais remise. Elle l'avait aperçu une ou deux fois dans les couloirs du ministère mais il avait évité son regard. Il ne voulait plus d'elle et le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'elle le comprenait. Si elle avait été dans son cas, elle aurait sans doute fait la même chose. Elle n'aurait pas supporté qu'il la trompe. Elle s'en voulait encore d'avoir commis cette écart car elle aimait toujours Drago. Il lui manquait chaque jour et elle ne cessait de penser à lui. Depuis qu'il était parti, elle était malheureuse. Elle ne souriait que rarement et ne s'amusait plus. Elle pleurait chaque soir et mettait des heures à s'endormir.  
Pendant ces cinq mois sans le jeune homme, son ventre avait grossi et elle ne pouvait désormais plus caché qu'elle était enceinte. Depuis six mois que son bébé grandissait en elle, elle l'aimait. Qu'importe s'il était l'enfant de Drago ou d'un inconnu, c'était avant tout la chair de sa chair. Mais elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'il soit celui de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Depuis le début de sa grossesse, elle espérait que ce bébé soit le fruit leur amour. Ne pouvant plus vivre dans le doute, elle s'était rendu à Ste Mangouste pour faire un test de paternité. Ce test n'était possible que lorsque la femme enceinte avait dépassé les six mois de grossesse. C'est pourquoi Hermione avait du attendre aussi longtemps avant de le faire.

Trépignant d'impatience, Hermione était à deux doigts de recommencer à se ronger les ongles. Elle avait arrêté pendant son adolescence mais en période de stress, il lui arrivait parfois de se remettre à le faire. À son grand soulagement, la medicomage qui lui avait fait passer le test s'approcha d'elle.

-Mademoiselle Granger, veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plaît.

Les deux femmes pénétrèrent dans un bureau et Hermione s'assit nerveusement sur une chaise. La medicomage prit place en face d'elle, attrapa une feuille de papier, et annonça:

-Le père de l'enfant que vous attendez est...

La respiration d'Hermione s'accéléra.

-...Drago Malefoy.

Hermione ne s'était jamais senti aussi soulagée de toute sa vie. Le bonheur qu'elle ressentit à ce moment était indescriptible.

-V...vous êtes bien sur ? demanda t-elle.

Elle ne voulait pas avoir de fausse joie.

-Oui, mademoiselle. Nos méthodes sont 100% fiables.

En entendant cela, Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement en ne cessant de se répéter: "Drago est le père de mon enfant. J'attends un enfant de Drago". Elle était désormais sûre. Elle sentit un poids s'ôter de ses épaules. Elle remercia la médicomage, récupéra les résultats du test et sortit prendre l'air dans la rue.  
Elle rentra chez elle à pieds car elle aimait bien se promener dans les rues de Londres. Puis finalement elle décida de continuer à respirer l'air frais de l'automne et alla s'asseoir sur un banc dans Hyde Park. Elle n'y avait pas mis les pieds depuis cinq mois. Avant, elle s'y promenait souvent avec Drago mais elle avait arrêté d'y aller depuis qu'il l'avait quitté. Elle n'avait pas choisi ce banc par hasard. C'était toujours sur celui là qu'elle s'asseyait avec Drago. Ils y avaient passé des heures à s'embrasser ou à se parler. Une légère brise la fît frissonner et elle resserra son écharpe autour de son cou.

-Tu devrais rentrer, tu vas attraper froid.

Hermione sursauta à l'entente de cette voix. Sa voix. Elle se retourna et le vit.

-Drago, souffla t-elle.

Il était adossé à un arbre et semblait la regarder depuis un moment. Elle croisa son regard. Ses yeux n'étaient plus froids comme la dernière fois mais remplis de tendresse, d'amour. Il ne semblait pas en colère. Il s'assit sur le banc à côté d'Hermione.

-Tu m'as manqué Mione.

-Toi aussi.

Ils ne dirent rien pendant un moment.

-Drago...je suis vraiment vraiment désolée. Je t'aime tellement. Je m'excuse.

Nouveau silence.

-Je t'en voulais vraiment au début, commença Drago. Je ne voulais plus te revoir. J'ai essayé de t'oublier. Je me suis alors tué au travail. J'enchainais les missions, les heures supplémentaires. Le soir, je rentrais chez moi épuisé et je repartais tôt le matin. Il n'y a pas une minute où je n'ai pas pensé à toi. Même quand je devais être concentré, tu hantais mes pensées. J'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi. J'ai besoin de toi Mione. Tu es l'amour de ma vie. Je te pardonne parce que je t'aime plus que tout.

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues d'Hermione. Drago venait de lui faire la plus belle déclaration d'amour de sa vie. Il lui avait pardonné et l'aimait.

-Je suis désolé d'être parti si longtemps. J'ai mis du temps à accepter que je ne pouvais pas vivre loin de toi, ajouta t-il.

Hermione sourit.

-Ce n'est pas à toi d'être désolé.

Ils se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux puis n'y tenant plus, Drago fondit sur sa bouche. Hermione gémit au contact des lèvres du jeune homme sur les siennes. Ses baisers fiévreux lui avaient tant manqué. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres et il approfondit le baiser. Leurs langues dansaient un ballet passionné. Hermione dut rompre leur baiser pour reprendre son souffle. Ils se levèrent et, étroitement enlacés, marchèrent dans le parc.

-Je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser que tu es revenu.

Cela fit sourire Drago.

-Je peux me réinstaller chez nous ?

-Bien sur, répondit Hermione comme si la réponse était évidente.

-Merci.

-J'ai fait un test de paternité ce matin, lâcha t-elle.

Elle vit Drago se raidir.

-Et...?

-Je suis enceinte d'un ou d'une petite Malefoy. C'est bien toi le père, Drago.

Un immense sourire fendit le visage du jeune homme. Hermione n'avait jamais vu le Serpentard aussi heureux. Elle sentit soudain le bébé bouger dans son ventre.

-Je crois que notre bébé est content de savoir son papa heureux, dit-elle en posant la main de Drago là où elle avait sentit le coup.

Drago fut émerveillé lorsqu'il sentit le petit pied de son futur enfant sous ses doigts. Il serra Hermione dans ses bras et lui glissa à l'oreille:

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je t'aime Mione.

Il l'embrassa et, sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, Drago les fît transplaner chez eux. Toujours en s'embrassant ils entrèrent dans leur chambre. Leurs vêtements ne tardèrent pas à tomber au sol et ils basculèrent doucement sur le lit.

oOo

Trois mois plus tard, le 19 février, Hermione accouchait d'une petite Bérénice. Une adorable petite fille aux yeux gris comme son papa.

Et le 28 mars, Hermione devenait Mrs Malefoy.

* * *

Alors ? J'attends avec impatience vos réactions ^^

J'écrirais surement d'autres OS sur Drago et Hermione car j'aime de plus en plus ce couple!

A bientôt!


End file.
